


Through The Trees

by Moron1



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dubious Consent (but not from Jennifer/Needy), F/F, Murder, Murder Girlfriends, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moron1/pseuds/Moron1
Summary: A small glimpse into an AU where Needy and Jennifer become murder girlfriends instead of like, trying to kill each other. This was just an experinent in style, but feel free to read if you want!
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	Through The Trees

My girlfriend eats people. Like, not in the eating-out, cheating way. I’m talking cannibalism. Well, is it really cannibalism if she’s more a demon inhabiting her former human flesh than a real girl anymore? Whatever. If I hadn’t been in love with her since before I even knew what love was, I’d have probably killed her by now, but given that I haven’t already done that, I guess I’m kind-of stuck like this. Helping her out, I mean. Targeting her towards assholes and abusers mostly. Getting bullied less is more of a fringe benefit of the fact that she needs a lot to eat to survive.

Fortunately, she seems to need less food the longer that she remains like this. Either that or she’s still remembering some of her humanity. Remembering me. It’s wishful thinking, I know. Just the demon settling fully into her body, probably. 

Anyway, she still needs her sustenance occasionally, and it’s just easier to make most of the suspicious disappearances coincide with parties, breaks, any time a student might go out and not tell their parents where they’re going. Sometimes the official police explanation ends up being a suicide or a runaway situation, depending on who it was that we- that she killed. Sometimes that makes it easier, knowing that they might have just as easily died without our- her, intervention. That this way they’d sustain someone else’s life. A reasonable sacrifice in order for her to survive. For Jennifer to survive.

She’s been looking a bit weak lately. When she hasn’t eaten in a while she gets- not ugly, because Jennifer could never be ugly, but… less. And when she’s had a fresh, uh, meal, it’s like she glows. Before all of this, I had never thought that Jennifer could get any prettier than she already was. But even in the time where she’s smeared with blood and viscera from her kills, before I get her home and wash all traces of our crimes from her skin, she’s radiant, ethereal. Genuine supernatural beauty, and she’s mine for the low, low price of serial murder.

Speaking of serial murder, it’s Halloween. The easiest holiday to murder people on. Leading a guy into the woods gets so much easier if you tell him it’s for the ambiance and not just the easy corpse disposal if Jennifer doesn’t finish her meal. God, she’s always so messy with her kills, but she’s so hard to deny. I spent a whole week preparing and cooking her a nice meal once, but no, she just has to prefer them raw. Whatever, all that work was a bit much anyway.

I can see Jennifer looking impatient by the door, so I hurried up in choosing a suitable victim. It’s honestly pretty easy once you get the hang of it. Not attractive, but not so unattractive that he’d wonder why a girl would even want to look twice at him. Or if he is, he’s got to be cocky. The incel type. 

There’s a guy who looks familiar in the back, holding two drinks with no date in sight. Hmm. I like to keep up with the sex offender registry as best as I can, people that won’t be missed. And this guy looks a lot like that football player who got off rape charges with his daddy’s money recently. Perfect.

Does murder really count if they suck so fucking much?

All I have to do is get him to come with me, and even if I’m nowhere near Jennifer’s level, I know how to get a guy where I want him. Men are easy to manipulate, and we both take advantage of that fact quite a bit nowadays.

I make a show out of it. Nervous glances with half-lidded eyes, pulling my hair behind my ears and twisting the ends, and once he glances my way I win. A predator can’t resist such weak prey, and I’m the easiest target in the room. He even comes over of his own volition. I don’t even have to try. 

A year ago I wouldn’t have even gone to this party, would have stayed home and listened to Jennifer’s stories the next day about non-stop partying, the guys that she would hook up with. But I’m different now, and so is Jennifer. And I have a man to kill.

“Do you… Do you wanna get out of here?” I ask, biting my lip for the effect. His eyes are glued to my body and I risk a glance back at Jennifer to roll my eyes and smirk. 

“Uh, your place or mine?” He asks, and I suggest, offhand, as if I hadn’t planned anything and who knows, it’s Halloween, maybe we should check out that place at the edge of the woods? I’ve always been into… the outdoors.

He agrees readily. They always do.

The party wasn’t far from the forest, and it only took a short walk before we were stumbling through bushes and roots to our destination.

I lead him to the area we plotted out, just far enough into the woods that no one will come running when he screams. Another benefit of Halloween, no one thinks twice about the screams.

Jennifer hasn’t come out yet, likely waiting just to see what I do on my own. I almost roll my eyes, but I’m still pretending to be the pretty little victim right now. I’ve done this on my own, if she’s forgotten. Multiple times, even! If I couldn’t take down one stupid football player on my own, I’d be dead by now.

I let him palm at my butt through the thin layers of the costume I’m wearing while I slip the knife from my push-up bra. It was a shame that I couldn’t use my normal knives, but my costume was far too small to hold anything but a folding blade that I sharpened as best as possible. I don’t have Jennifer’s supernatural strength, so I actually have to work with weapons and not just using my teeth. That would sure save a lot of time and money, certainly.

I flick open the knife easily with one hand. It gets easier the more you do it, and I’ve done this so many times. Even if I’m not doing the killing myself, cleaning up is easier when you cut the body up into nice, easily hidden pieces. 

I never thought that that anatomy class I took would come in handy for this, but well, you never know what might be useful later in life. The easiest way to bleed him out is to hit the carotid artery, which stops blood flow to the brain. And all it takes is a good stab to the throat.

He starts to mouth at my neck and I give up on any pretense, tangling one hand in his hair and yanking it back so that I have the perfect shot at that sweet spot. I can see Jennifer’s reflection in the gleaming blade, and I smile as I plunge the knife into his throat.

Y’know, movies always get the amount of blood wrong. They either underdo the amount or overdo the duration of the arterial spray. In real life, it’s over quickly, but it’s just so messy. It’s a good thing that it’s so much more fun getting clean when you aren’t the only one cleaning off, or else I’d let Jennifer do this all on her own all the time.

Speaking of Jennifer, I felt her arm sneak up behind me, pulling me close to lick the blood off of my cheek before turning her attention to the corpse that had since dropped to the ground. 

“Ew, did you have to drop him? I don’t like dirt on my food,” Jennifer whined, but continued to tear into the body.

“Seriously? He’s a teenage boy, a little dirt wouldn’t be the worst thing on him,” I groused, “And if you wanted him kept aloft while you ate you should have done it yourself. My puny human body can only do so much.”

“Aww, you know I love you babe, really.” I can recognize organs easily now after seeing so many. Maybe I should become a doctor, after all, real-world experience is hard to come by for most.

“I know.” And I smile at my girlfriend as if it’s all a big joke and she wasn’t eating someone’s organs.

She stood up and wiped her face with her hand, succeeding only in smearing around the blood on her face. She grinned, teeth still fang-sharp and red with blood, and threw her arms around my neck, leaning in and pulling my lip into her mouth. She tasted like strawberry lip gloss still, even under the bitter tang of iron and sweat.

I love my girlfriend.

  
  



End file.
